This invention relates to rotatable drive shafts with hubs or sleeves coupled thereto, and particularly to a new and improved means of mechanically coupling a sleeve to a drive shaft in driving relationship in both the circumferential and lateral directions and is more specifically directed to the coupling of a sleeve utilized in a spring-type one-way clutch to a drive shaft.